


Strawberry schnapps

by SaturnSloth



Category: IT, IT - Stephen King
Genre: Everyone's in their late teens, First Kiss, M/M, The other characters arent there much, Underage Drinking, after the events, but they arent really mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 17:03:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21039701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaturnSloth/pseuds/SaturnSloth
Summary: The losers get drunk together and richie and eddie have a meeting in the kitchen.





	Strawberry schnapps

**Author's Note:**

> Unedited so sorry for any mistakes

Eddie was the last one to show up, complaining about his mother and her persistent worries. His cheeks burned red and his hands crinkled around the paper bag clutched to his thigh. He felt shameful and guilty and alive.

"Whatcha got there spaghetti brains?" Richie messed a hand through Eddie's hair. It was longer now and curls almost fell over his eyes. 

"What do you think asshole" he pushed the bag into richie's chest, harder than he meant to but he wouldn't apologize.

"For me? How sweet and to think, I-" Richie opened the bag and pulled the bottle out slowly and spun it a couple times "what the fuck eds" 

"What?" He was more defensive than he meant to be.

"'Strawberry schnapps' really eddie?"

"Fuck off trashmouth it's all I had" 

"Beep beep rich" Beverly stepped between them and took the bottle from richie "thank you eddie, this will work great" she kissed him on the cheek. richie watched him until eddie swatted him away.

They were all sitting on Bill's livingroom floor. His parents had gone away on a trip, although they were never too concerned about him anyway. The air was thick, heavy, weighed down by their own thoughts of what would happen next. It was serious. The most serious thing they'd done in a couple years.

"So are we gonna fucking do this or not," Richie was never one for silence "because unlike you losers I have better things i could be doing on a friday night"

It was ridiculous. The silliest thing they'd done in years. 

They helped each other fill their cups. The same crystal glasses bill had used for chocolate milk and orange juice. They had all brought something. Bottles littered the kitchen counter. Small and large, clear and gold. They laughed and smiled.

After seven glasses had been filled, they stopped, held together in their makeshift circle, it was quiet again.

"Together?" Mike suggested.

"Together" beverly agreed.

"To- t- to th- th- the losers club" bill smiled and they all raised their glasses. 

Ben had switched on the stereo. Everything was the same and so much different. They talked and enjoyed themselves. Everyone was looser. Relaxed. 

The sun was hanging on for all it could, the soft orange rays slipping in through the cracks of the blinds.

Richie slipped into the kitchen to refill his drink. He hummed along to the music as he slid a finger across the top of every bottle, stopping at the schnapps. He picked it up and rolled it over in his hand. Contemplating.

"Its pretty good actually" 

The voice made him jump, scrambling to regain his hold on the bottle.

"What?"

Eddie stepped closer to him " I said it's pretty good" he was talking slower, moving slower.

"I don't know eds, people seem to think I'm fruity enough as it is" Richie smiled weakly

"Try it" eddie tilted his cup to him, "here"

"Have you even refilled this thing?"

"I don't want to get addicted" eddie took a step closer he was looking him in the eyes, soft and fluttery "try it"

Richie wrapped his hands over eddie's "what if I have mono?" he brought the cup up slowly

"That would be unfortunate" Eddie's eyes flashed down to Richie's lips. The warm feeling in his stomach was more than just beer.

Richie took a sip of the drink. It was like fire down his thought and he coughed and gagged. Making a scene like he was dying. Eddie took a step back and laughed, looser than his normal laugh, softer. 

"Jesus christ Eddie, how do you drink that shit" he wiped at his mouth and took a swig from a beer bottle on the counter, coughing more. 

"I guess I'm just tougher than you" eddie was all smiles, looking proud, accomplished.

"Of course you are, eds" richie was sincere now "I've always known that" he took another sip.

"Yeah?" Eddie stepped closer again. His voice was thick and syrupy.

"Yeah. Tougher and braver, you're amazing Eddie" they looked into each others eyes, both unable to pull away

He smiled then flicked his tounge across his lips "you're not so bad yourself trashmouth" 

"You sure about that spaghetti"

"I told you not to call me that" eddie said, barley above a whisper. 

Richie closed the gap and gave Eddie a peck on the cheek. He stayed still for a moment, not knowing what to do. 

He backed, himself into the counter. "Oh shit, fuck Eddie I'm so sorry" he looked around him, anywhere but him. "Please just, forget that ever happened"

Eddie got close to him again "you don't have to be sorry"

"But I-" 

They were barley apart. Richie felt Eddie's breathing on his lips. Hot and heavy. Pushing him further into the counter.

"You don't have to be sorry" Richie felt every word.

Their lips met. Soft and slow, then wet and loose. Richie was warm all over. Like honey. He ran his hands across Eddie's back and through his hair, getting caught in the messy curls. He hummed on his lips. 

Eddie pulled away slowly, pushing their foreheads gently together. He panted for a moment and richie almost offered to bring him an inhaler, hell he'd do anything for that boy at that moment.

Then he kissed up Richie jaw "what if I don't want to forget" he whispered in his ear "what if I want to do it again and again" 

"Fuck eddie" richie groaned quietly, pulling on his belt loop, needing him closer. 

They kissed again. Messier, needier. Eddie tasted sweet and bitter, the liquor stained his tongue. He smelled like soft cologne and strawberries. His lips were so soft, full and when they pulled apart, bruised, swollen. It was everything richie had ever wanted and more. So much more. 

Richie shyly kissed a line up Eddie's neck. Eddie bit his lip and hummed in his throat. He pulled him up and kissed him again, softer, but still messy.

There was yelling in the other room and they quickly pulled away. The realization of what they'd been doing finally hit them, they laughed at each other. 

Richie went for his hand and then rethought, pulling him by the wrist instead "Come on spaghetti-man, cant leave the people waiting too long"

**Author's Note:**

> The pacing of this is really bad but I just needed to write it.


End file.
